


"I believe you"

by Narina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grey Obi-Wan, M/M, Separatist AU, Separatist!Padmé, Slow Build, Warnings May Change, oblivious Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: When Obi-Wan is imprisoned on Geonosis and talks to Count Dooku, he chooses to believe his words and leave the Order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



> NyeLung started a project about taking one movie-quote and reversing the meaning and I finally got to write my story for that. The quote is, of course, the "I don't believe you" Obi-Wan says to Dooku on Geonosis. I'm still very curious about how this project will turn out and I love grey Jedi and badass Padmé, so what can go wrong?   
> I won't promise regular Updates, that's something I've never been good at because I want to write dozens of projects all at once. But I will do my best to be quick, so have fun.

It was not the worst prison he had ever been in. The problem was that he desperately wanted to believe in what he had been taught while failing to detect a lie in Dooku’s words. The construction of a clone army made no sense but if there was something else behind it, someone else pulling the strings – it would explain so much. 

“Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious.”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. The corruption. The dark side. The Sith that had killed Qui-Gon so many years ago. Dooku’s honesty. “I believe you,” he finally said.

“But will you join me?”

This was probably the worst decision of his life. But it could be his best chance and if Dooku wanted help in bringing down this Sith Lord, declining could be a mistake.

“Yes.”

That got him a smile. Dooku did not try to hide his relief, like he had not tried to hide the truth behind his words. “Good. I will have you released immediately.” 

“Wait,” he interrupted as Dooku was already turning to leave. “What about this Bounty Hunter?”

Dooku’s smile grew. “I will arrange a meeting if you promise not to kill him.”

~

Just minutes later, he was sitting in a comfortable room, with fresh clothes, a drink and his lightsabre. Part of him had not expected Dooku to stick to the deal and that would have made it easy to return to the Jedi Order. Not before he learned more, though. 

Jango Fett entered the room without knocking and without armour but Obi-Wan was sure he had some weapons hidden beneath his clothes. Had Jango also promised not to kill him?

“I have to admit, you’re good.” With that, Jango casually sat down as if they hadn’t fought before. Obi-Wan nodded.

“So are you.” There was still tension in the room and he kept one hand close to the hilt of his lightsabre. “Why did you try to kill Senator Amidala?”

“Because someone was paying for it.”

“Someone?” He raised an eyebrow, trying not to sound too hostile. If Jango Fett was one of his new allies, he should at least try and get along with him, even if the man wasn’t telling him anything. 

“I don’t reveal the names of my employers. Would be bad for business.”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan tried to smile. “But you don’t hold a personal grudge against her?”

That actually made Jango laugh a little. “No.”

“Good.” Dealing with the Neimoidians would surely be easy. If he had gotten everything important before being caught, they were responsible. “If it came to a fight, would you protect your employers?”

“That depends on the pay, Jedi.”

The Force was a wonderful thing. Obi-Wan sensed that Jango didn’t like the Neimoidians, that they had been paying enough to hunt a senator but probably not enough to earn personal protection. “Thank you,” he said. He would have to talk to Dooku again but for now, he was satisfied with the answers he had already gotten. 

“That’s it? You really called me here to talk business?”

Obi-Wan cocked his head. “What else?”

“Nothing.” Jango grinned at him. “See you around, Jedi.”

~

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes.” He had been staring at the table since Jango had left, thinking too much, wondering if he was doing the right thing. “I have questions.”

“I will see what answers I can give.” Dooku remained standing close to the door and Obi-Wan just nodded. It was what he had hoped for. 

“What is your goal?”

“Peace.” Again, Dooku showed no lie. “I have to admit, I was upset after Qui-Gon’s death. When Darth Sidious recruited me after I left the Order, I thought I had found the way. But he is not what the galaxy needs and I cannot defeat him alone.”

“So you need my help.” If this Sidious was powerful enough to fool the Jedi Council, then he couldn’t just let him continue. “What do I tell the Council? I’ve already sent word about where I am.”

“Yes, there is something we will need to take care of before more follow you here.”

“More?” Obi-Wan slowly opened his mouth, then he sighed deeply. “Anakin has gotten himself into trouble, hasn’t he?”

“Along with Senator Amidala,” Dooku shared his information. “The Vice Roy wants her head and since he broke in with her, the Geonosians won’t like seeing him leave.”

“Please don’t kill him.” He calmed his breathing, steadied his hands and tried not to think about losing Anakin. “I’m sure I can tell him something he will believe. But it won’t fool Padmé.”

There was the hint of a smile on Dooku’s face. “She could be a valuable asset. I will talk to her personally.”

Part of him wanted to listen in on that conversation. But he knew he had to talk to Anakin and he knew he had to make him go back to the Order where hopefully someone would finish his training and prepare him for the trials. Obi-Wan stopped in front of the prison, brushed non-existent dirt off his clothes and gave the guards a slight nod before he stepped in. Apparently, people already knew that he had joined Dooku. 

“Master!” Anakin jumped to his feet, an anxious look on his face. “They took Padmé away what is …”

“Anakin, please.” He raised a hand and felt a headache slowly creeping into his brain. “I have been assured that she is well.” That didn’t seem to help much. “No harm will come to her and I can get you out of here but I need you to deliver a message to the council.”

At least he had Anakin’s attention now. Or some of it, hopefully enough to get this conversation done and save a few lives. “Master, what’s going on?”

“I’m following a lead regarding the attempts on Padmé’s life but I need to go undercover. I got them to trust me but I cannot get you involved, so please tell the council.” There was a noise nearby, like someone dropping weapons. Obi-Wan sighed. “You have to go. We don’t have much time.”

“What about Padmé?”

“She will be fine,” he said as he opened the cell. “I will protect her but you have a duty, now go.”

“Yes, Master.” 

Finally. Obi-Wan didn’t like lying to Anakin but he also didn’t like the thought of getting him killed. “There’s a ship at the end of that corridor. Hurry.”

“Yes, Master. How long will your investigation take?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know.” Don’t know if I’ll ever be able to come back to the order, he thought. Careful to show nothing but a smile, Obi-Wan raised a hand and watched Anakin disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Padmé but I hate writing her. It'll still happen, don't worry, I just hope it'll be easier in future chapters

Padmé hated to admit that Anakin scared her. When the guards had taken her away, she had heard his angry shouts, reminding her of Tatooine and the Sand People. In a way, she was glad to be left alone in a comfortable room, though her hands remained bound. She was wondering if she should use her hidden pin and try to run but this building had too many twists and turns and guards. So she waited, sitting down in one of the chairs, holding herself upright and putting on her diplomatic face.

“I apologize for the handcuffs, the guards thought they were necessary.”

She managed to remain calm at that voice, slowly turning her head to see Count Dooku enter the room. He sat down in the chair across from hers and his smile was hard to read. If he was in charge, she would have to be extra careful.

“Allow me to remove them.”

Hesitating for just a moment, Padmé nodded and held out her hands. All he needed was a little flick of his wrist and the shackles fell to the ground, the sound of their impact muffled by a thick carpet. “Count Dooku,” she finally greeted him. “What do you want?”

“An alliance.”

She raised an eyebrow at that statement, simple and without further comments on his side. He was confident and she crossed her arms. “So you are not the one behind the assassinations? Are you telling me to put those behind?”

“No. I am merely offering a different path. As a political enemy, you are dangerous. Your death would have benefited me. An alliance, on the other hand, would help us both.”

“How?” She forced herself not to show her anger. After all, she was still a prisoner and didn’t know what was happening to Anakin. “You’re a separatist, why would I join you?”

“To save your people.”

That was a hit, she had to give him that. Padmé had always cared for her people and of course he knew that. She grit her teeth and stared at him, waiting for a better explanation. 

“You have been working against the corruption which is why the one pulling the strings wants you dead. It helps that Nute Gunray is also eager to have your head.”

This time, she made an angry sound and he smiled. “Aren’t you allied with Nute Gunray?” Last time she checked, the Trade Federation and the Separatists had gotten along splendidly. If he was willing to betray one ally, how could she trust him?

“My goal is to get rid of the corruption that has befallen the Republic, the Senate and even the Jedi. Your fight is pointless because your enemy knows you too well.”

Padmé felt a shiver run down her spine. “Who?”

“I can’t tell you.” Just as she wanted to snort and turn away, he slowly lifted a hand and offered her a datastick. “However, I have proof that the senate is being controlled by a Sith Lord. He will not rest until you’re dead and he will not refrain from using those close to you to get there. He is dangerous,” Dooku added as he got up. “Take your time. You won’t be able to use the holo terminal to call for help but you will have access to the data.”

“Wait,” Padmé said as he was already leaving. Standing close to the door, he turned. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

Dooku just smiled and opened the door. “You could talk to an old friend,” he said and Padmé gasped as she recognized Obi-Wan standing there. 

~

The data was shocking and Obi-Wan’s words were convincing, yet Padmé had a hard time wrapping her head around it. If she continued working as a senator of the Republic, everything would fall apart sooner or later. Maybe even working here wouldn’t make a difference but it was a new chance, something to try that hadn’t already failed.

She groaned, burying her face in her hands because if she looked at the screen any longer, she would break something. How could she, how could everyone have been so blind? Who was this mysterious Sith Lord that he had managed to get all this work done without anyone noticing?

“This is awful,” she muttered, hearing a soft chuckle from Obi-Wan.

“I’m afraid it’s the only option we have if we wish to change the galaxy for the better.”

Padmé straightened her back and nodded slowly, admitting to herself she had already made the decision to stay. “What about Anakin?”

“I told him I had to go undercover.” Obi-Wan rand a hand through his hair, obviously not happy with what he did. “He’s left the planet by now and I hope someone will finish his training. Someone more qualified than me.”

“Don’t say that.” She smiled. “I’m sure you did a good job.”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, he just stared at something on the screen and then got up. “Nute Gunray is still here,” he said. “He will not like your presence.”

“And I won’t like his.” Padmé wanted a blaster. Or any kind of weapon, she felt too vulnerable. “But I will face him and I will settle this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new job and it has eaten all of my creativity but I'm slowly getting it back. I'm still not sure about where Anakin is gonna end up and I haven't plotted much of the story, this is going to be great.

The tension in the meeting room was horrible even before Padmé walked in. Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t welcome, knew these people didn’t trust him and weren’t happy about Dooku bringing him here. They also didn’t seem to want to disappoint their leader – if that was Dooku’s role – and so they kept quiet, being all the louder in the Force. He was starting to get a headache.

Nute Gunray almost fell out of his chair when Padmé showed up, dressed in new clothes and with the posture of the queen she used to be. Obi-Wan hid a smile behind his hand, curious about how this would end. Jango Fett was the most dangerous person in this room and he had promised not to hurt her, so Obi-Wan was certain he could handle any danger. He just hoped Anakin was out of the system by now, far enough away to not sense anything going on here.

“Why is she alive? Kill her!” Nute Gunray gestured wildly and Obi-Wan slowly reached for his lightsabre, ready for anything. 

“Please, be reasonable.” Dooku’s smile was friendly enough to fool an innocent but Obi-Wan was no idiot. Who knew the danger behind it, knew what this man was capable of. “Surely there is no need for violence.”

“I will not be forced to work with her,” Nute Gunray said, glaring as if he could be intimidating. Obi-Wan drew a deep breath and glanced over to Fett who had loosely crossed his arms and was leaning against a wall. “Jango, kill her.”

“If you want her head,” the bounty hunter replied, “you will have to get it yourself.”

He allowed himself a small smile. So his new allies were proving they were trustworthy. Maybe he had made the right choice. “Aren’t we all here because we have the same goal?”

“We are indeed.” Dooku leaned forward, pressing his fingertips together. “Vice Roy, Senator Amidala is an important ally to our cause. Whatever problems you have had with her in the past should stay in the past.” 

“This is …!” 

They never got to know what he was going to say and Obi-Wan never got to interrupt his murderous intentions because Padmé beat him to it. Nute Gunray fell to the ground, a burning hole in his forehead and a blaster in his hand. His fellow Neimoidians gasped and stared and did not dare interfere. Padmé smiled, took her place by Dooku’s side and put her own blaster own the table. “Does anyone else have any objections against my presence?”

Obi-Wan coughed to hide his laughter and he saw Jango Fett nodding approvingly. The remaining people around the table shook their heads, not wanting to end up like Gunray had. “What is going to happen to the Trade Federation?” someone asked.

“I will have to take a closer look at their doings,” Padmé said, quickly looking to Dooku if he had anything to say. He simply nodded and Obi-Wan sensed no ill intention from him. “After that, I can come to a final conclusion.”

The other Neimoidians did not dare question her choices, they kept staring at Nute Gunray’s body until Dooku waved a hand and ordered a few droids to get rid of it. “Our newest allies have changed the course of events. I’m afraid I don’t have many things to tell you today, I will need to make plans. This meeting is over for now, I will call you all back when I have gathered all the information.”

~

Familiar anger welled up in him as he approached Coruscant. He had managed to send a quick message to the Council but he didn’t know if they had gotten it or if that holo from Obi-Wan had been their latest news. Anakin wanted to go back and save his master and Padmé but now it was too late for that. What if he hadn’t been able to protect her?

No. He shook his head, preparing to comm someone at the temple for landing permission. Obi-Wan wouldn’t just let Padmé die. He would find time beside his mission to take care of her. Anakin navigated past waiting vessels, past cruisers and angry civilians and he wanted to push them all away because his own mission was more important. He hadn’t been able to save his mother, he would not lose Padmé and Obi-Wan, too. 

Master Windu waited for him by the temple’s landing platform and judging by the other Jedi running around, everyone was preparing for war. Anakin shivered though he wasn’t sure why. He got out of the small cockpit – he had stolen a small fighter from Geonosis, barely enough for one person – and bowed hastily. “Master,” he said. “Have you gotten my message.”

“We have, Padawan Skywalker. And it has worried us. Would you explain it to the Council?”

“Of course. But we must hurry.”

“Patience.” Mace glare was enough to make him gaze at his own feet. “You said Obi-Wan had a plan?”

“Yes, though he hasn’t shared all his details with me. I’m worried about him.”

“He is a capable fighter. Until he returns, I will continue to train you.”

Anakin felt himself stare. That was not what he had expected. Had he not already proven he was ready to be a knight? He wanted to protest, say that he shouldn’t be a student any more, but Mace’s glare made him swallow these thoughts. “Yes, Master,” he said, following Mace Windu to the Council Chamber.


End file.
